


Matching

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt from LJ's "Comment Fic" community: Grimm, Nick/Monroe - alpha!Nick, marks of ownership</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Recently edited (1/5/14) to remove all traces of "Eddie" :)

Nick walks up to Monroe's door, turning the nob and striding in without stopping. "Monroe?" he calls.

"In here," comes the reply. 

Nick starts walking towards the voice in the kitchen when Monroe's head pops around the corner, nose twitching as if he's sniffing something minute on the wind. Nick watches as Monroe's eyes grow at the sight of the bandage on Nick's bicep. "Oh god... Did you get hurt?"

Reaching for the bandage, Nick just smiles, not paying attention to the blood seeping through the thing cotton covering. "Nope. I, uhhh... Just got some ink done."

"You got a _tattoo_?" Monroe approaches Nick and reaches for the bandage. "Can I see it?"

Nick distracts the Blutbad by pulling him down with one hand into a kiss, the other hand cupping his rapidly growing cock in his pants. He releases the blutbad with a smirk and says, "It's just about time to wash it... Mind if I use your shower?"

Monroe just grins, gesturing Nick up the stairs, then following him close behind. The pair undress in the bathroom, Nick teasing Monroe with a kiss here, the stroke of a finger there, and pulls him down into another passionate kiss as he stroke's his engorged cock. Ever the tease, he pulls away and says, "Can't waste all the hot water, can we?" and then steps into the shower.

The water sprays down from the shower head, soaking the men. Nick finally gives in to Monroe's pawing at the bandage and turns to let the water soak it, easing up the adhesive. He carefully pulls away the bandage and lets the water stream over the image before turning it back for monroe to see.

He likes the response the tattoo gets, Monroe's eyes glowing a bit before pulling Nick close. "That is so fucking hot," he moans as he seeks entrance to Nick's mouth.

"Yeah, well," Nick says as he reaches around and grabs Monroe's ass, "You're getting one, too." With another squeeze to the meaty asscheek, Nick adds, "Right here, so I can stare at it while I fuck your ass."

All Monroe can manage is a whimper before reaching over to turn the water off, then pulls Nick out of the shower. The pair forgo toweling off and wander into the bedroom, Monroe pulling Nick down on top of him and immediately wrapping his legs around Nick. Nick leans up, first grinding his erection against Monroe's while nibbling at one of his nipples, and then moves down, dangling his cock at Monroe's entrance. "You want my cock?" Nick asks as he teases the hole with the tip of his cock. Monroe just responds by digging his heels into Nick's ass, trying to pull him closer.

Using the water that still clings to each man as lube, Nick pushes inside the Blutbad in one stroke. Monroe gasps, but Nick claims his mouth. Leaning back up, Nick chants " _Mine_ " with every thrust, pummeling Monroe's prostate with every stroke while a hand tugs at his cock. 

It doesn't take long before Monroe thrusts his head back and strangles out a scream through a powerful orgasm. His ass clamps tight around Nick's cock, and it's not a few seconds after Monroe comes that Nick follows him, tumbling into ecstasy. 

They stay still for a few moments, basking in the afterglow and trying to catch their breath. Nick settles on the bed next to Monroe and claims his mouth one last time, letting out a breathy, "Mine," as his breath finally settles.

Monroe runs his finger over the image of the new tattoo, tracing the baying wolf that stands with one foot on top of what looks like a replica of the ancient Grimm book from Nick's trailer. "Yours," he says.


End file.
